


Too many Stevens: Living with who you could have been.

by NotHoidUnfortunately



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad prediction AU, Rose Needs Therapy, Steven needs therapy, Which One?, White Diamond AU, all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHoidUnfortunately/pseuds/NotHoidUnfortunately
Summary: When too many stevens show up on Earth, things get increasingly complicated for the poor runaway Steven as he begins to have to unravel some of Rose's legacies.A crossover between the Bad Prediction AU, the White Diamond Steven au, and Cannon Steven Universe.Bad Prediction AU stuff: https://jigokuhana.tumblr.com/tagged/bad-prediction-auWhite Diamond AU: https://tapas.io/episode/1242681





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has some Nightmares. Stevonnie deals with an accident. Pink is on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long I'll keep working on this, or if I'll include other AUs. But I got two chapters down, and there will probably be a third eventually.

_ The Engine’s going out! _

_ Steven, the escape pod! _

_ I won’t leave without Connie! _

_ Lion- Don’t- _

Steven awoke when Earl shook him awake, a look of fear in her eye.

“Huh- Earl?” Steven said, “What’s... What’s going on?”

Earls remaining eye looked at steven with a raw intensity that she rarely showed before, her hand shaking as she tried to sign- <Shaking- Dying? Dream?>

“Huh? Oh, no- It was just... Well, I was just dreaming.”

Steven’s hand reflexively went to the gem in his forehead, “I was dreaming, right?”

The silence between the two was palpable.

<Say?>

Steven looked at Earls blotchy hands. The remnants of the memory were clawing at the back of his mind, and a reminder of what he did to her never left him feeling... Pleasant.

“I mean... it was kinda weird. Were were in this... Pink place. You were there, but without the...” He gestured to Earl.

Once, he called Earl Pearl. That was the name she apparently started out with, because she was *a* pearl. Steven didn’t entirely understand his nature, as White Diamond. It was just overwhelming to think about what he was. Steven... Wasn’t human. He lived his life thinking he was human, but he just didn’t understand what was really going on with himself anymore. He knew that apperently he was some sort of evil space tyrant, and that he possessed Earl. Earl then, wasn’t really Earl. She was something different? She was an extension of his will, back then. So he did something, that kinda let her go. And now Earl was pink with white splotches everywhere.

“You were completely pink is the point. And everything was pink. Pearl, Garnett, Amathyst and connie were there too, along with some kind of pink lion? But Connie was older, and everyone looked different. It was still them, but they didn’t really look like themselves, you know?”

Earl nodded, listening with rapt attention.

“And something was going on with an engine somewhere? There was screaming like something was going on. I remember the floor coming up to eat me and connie, which was weird, and then the pink lion jumped onto our lap.”

Earl looked at steven, her face a mask of concern.

“Hey, it’s fine. I couldn’t control what was going on, so it was probably just a dream.”

* * *

Stevonnie awoke underneath Lion in a crater, the remains of the escape pod shattered around them. This, predictably, isn’t exactly ideal, so the first order of business was getting Lion off of them.

“Lion-”

When you don’t want a cat on you is when they most desperately cling to your lap. Despite being the size of a car, Lion was still a cat at heart, and after being crashed clung desperately to Stevonnie. Over the couple of minutes it took, they grew to realize something of the environment they were in.

You see, the test that they were performing happened over Homeworld. Steven usually wouldn’t have gone to this kind of event, but Pearl and connie were super excited about the tech. Pearl because, according to Yellow, it was on the “Bleeding Edge,” and Connie because it’s magic space slingshot.

The only problem was, this wasn’t Homeworld. It was *earth.* Or at the very least, this world was earth-like. This was as far from homeworld as you could feasibly get, considering most planets closer than earth were barren wastelands.

“I... How?...”

Stevonnie just looked around, before looking to lion. Anxiety seemed apparent on his face.

“Hey, it’s okay- We’ll unfuse once we’re sure things are safe, okay?”

The oversized fluffball came up to Stevonnie’s side and leaned, the weight almost knocking stevonnie over again.

Stevonnie reached into their jacket to pull Amethysts gem, which lion looked at intently.

“Don’t worry- She’ll be back to normal in a bit. Probably.”

* * *

“Stars Stars Stars!” Steven cursed, pacing the deck of the ship as he ran his fingers across the wall, his mind racing, “Oh stars Pearls gonna be tumbled until she’s dust, oh Stars, we have to help her, do something,  _ anything _ to protect her-”

He looked to the rogue Amethyst, “8XM, isn’t there anything-”

“Diamonds above, Pink,” the Amethyst cursed, “I can hardly jury rig this if you’re howling your heads off!”

“Watch your tongue,  _ Pebble, _ when talking to-”

“Oh hush it Jasper, Pearl is out there dying for us and all you can do is just howl for people to respect-”

The ships wall shook as something clashed into it, Steven turned to one of the screens, quickly swiping through the various interfaces until he managed to pull open a vision of the outside.

His pearl parried a strike from three of the Amethysts blades, ripping the whip from a fourth, before using it to cut through half of the dozens of gems charging at her. It was beautiful and terrifying, in a way Steven had almost never seen before. He’d heard stories from Rose’s cult that the Renegade Pearl was a terror on the battlefield, but she never imagined that she would be this... Efficient.

But that Jasper... It was a mirror of his own. And he’d seen what that Jasper was able to do to his Pearl. And it was backed up with a dozen quartz... Steven was terrified for her.

The Jasper charged, bashing it’s helmet against Pearl’s midrift, launching her into the opposite wall, an attack Pearl took with ease, bouncing back and slicing through another two Quartzs, before-

The feed cut, as Steven looked behind him. His Jasper was silently setting up the ship to launch, while the Amethyst began to fiddle with the engine, swearing all the while by his name.

“What did- Bring it back! I can’t just leave her-”

“What I’m doing,” the Amethyst swore, “will do more to help her than watching her shatter will.”

_ “How dare you-” _

“Oh cut it, Pink, I know more about escaping the diamonds than you do.  _ That’s the point of it. _ ”

Steven stared at the Amethyst, as his Jasper placed her hand on his shoulder in a placating Gesture. “We launch in 20 seconds Steven. You’re gonna have to sit down, this will get uncomfortable.”

Steven looked to his Jasper. A perfect specimen of the cut, and she cared so much about him. He was thankful that she grew to care for him, and very, very thankful she didn’t pass him over to Yellow.

He sat down, as the front of the ship was crowded with a mask of dust, before jumping to hyperspace. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven discovers a mysterious new gem that Garnet tries to deal with swiftly. Pink Diamond discovers that he's running low on options. Steven has to get Connie back into standing shape.

“Engine,” Connie said, looking Steven in the eye, “Like a space-ship?”

Steven shrugged, uncomfortable with just how intently Connie seemed on this random dream. “Yeah. It was weird, because I was wearing some kind of pink glove or something.”

“Megazord.” Connie said, jumping to a conclusion nobody would reasonably make, her eyes full of stars.

“Mega-” steven said, rubbing his hand over the gem on his forehead, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think it would work like that. It was just a ship, nothing special.”

Connie seemed disappointed in that statement, looking up to the sphere of sparking yellow light that surrounded the old barn. “I mean, you are an alien. Would it be that absurd to think about a giant megazord robot?”

Steven paused, looking at it. “I suppose, but it’s just... weird to think about, you know? Why would someone make a giant megazord robot, you know?”

The two of them nodded, leaning against the side of the barn, the sounds of Camp Pining Hearts radiating from inside as background noise as the two of them chattered with each other about this thing or that, fashion and dance, robots and machines, Gems and School, mostly just idle chatter- Until Connie saw something in the distance.

“Is that...” she pointed into the distance, “Steven, is that a Lion?”

Steven looked to where connie was pointed, to see a large figure on top of large, pink lion. But probably most shocking, Steven saw a gleam of something set into the figure’s stomach.

“Is that... A Gem?”

Steven watched as the gem approached, their eyes a dark blur of confusion, a bright pink sword scabbard set at the hip. She wore a dark brown jacket tied around the waist, with a dress across both legs covering some sort of jeans. She stopped at the edge of the treeline, gazing at the barn with a combination of purpose and confusion.

At that point, Garnet descended like a boulder, punching the unknown gem out from the forest high into the air with a grunt. Steven watched in shock as the new gem’s fall slowed to a near standstill, to the point where it was literally floating in the air, it’s bag and sword continuing their flight to land in the fields below.

“Garnet!?” she cried out in shock, “What’s going-”

“This is our planet, and you’re not going to hurt it anymore!” Garnet cried, jumping up into the air to slam the gem into the ground, its crash into the earth making a literal explosion of dirt and dust. Garnet landed at it’s brim, a look of satisfaction on her face that was quickly wiped away. The dust exploded outward from the crater to reveal the gem standing there, a glowing pink shield on it’s arm and a look of fear sparking across its face.

“Don’t you remember-”

The mysterious gem barely got a word in edgewise before garnet continued with her assault, bashing her fist again the gems shield, the shield sounding like a gong.

Steven and connie could only watch the two gems fighting their heads off, before they noticed the pink lion the gem rode in nuzzling through the bag that fell off the gem, pulling out a large purple gemstone.

“Amethyst!” Steven cried, seeing the gemstone in the Lion's mouth. Garnet quickly turned her head to the Lion, before turning her face to the new gem.

“You aren’t taking my friends!”

“Garnet, listen to-”

Steven watched as she punched the gem into the air, the gem landing back on the ground with near supernatural grace. The shield the gem summoned to block the strike seemed familiar to Steven, but with the fight moving so quickly he couldn’t really figure out why.

Steven turned back to look at Amethysts gem, watching as it began to float into the air with a brilliant white glow. Steven had only really seen a gem reform once, that gem being Rose Quartz, but he realized what he was seeing. Amethyst was reforming.

He turned back to the fight between the two gems, watching as Garnet grabbed her, and spin her around, and literally throw them at the barn. Steven heard a scream as the gem was tossed into the barrier surrounding the barn-

Two bodies came through, one flying over stevens head as he heard a crash as the second form with dark, wavy hair scraped against the dirt to a stop at the entrance to the barn, the smell of burnt flesh in the air. As it slowed to a stop, the two kids could only stare as they recognized who was on the ground in front of them.

It was Connie. It wasn’t connie as Steven knew her, the small book-worm, but an older connie a head taller than her now, her body strong and resolute, and a nose that had been broken at least once before.

Steven and Connie screamed in horror as the realization dawned on them, scrambling further into the barn away from the entrance to the nearest wall, both of them breathing with something resembling horror and shock. The two of them sat there in silence for a bit, staring at the opposite wall of the barn.

“Steven.” Connie said, her face blank, “What the fuck.”

Steven looked to connie, his face like that of a scared child as he wrapped his hands against his knees. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what was going on, or who was hurt, or why there were two connies, or what the gem was doing. He didn’t know what happened, or why. He was scared.

There was another Boom, and there was a period of quiet. There wasn't any noise, there weren’t any voices, things were just... Very still. It wasn't for long, maybe half a minute, but it was a moment for Steven to catch his breath.

* * *

Steven leaned against the wall of the spaceship, trying to figure out where everything went so horribly, horribly wrong.

It was that flash of light in the throne room on New Homeworld, where the sky seemed to rip itself apart. That was when things had gone wrong. He didn’t know why it happened, but it ripped itself apart, and then...

Then steven was standing, himself, his Jasper, and his Pearl stuck in the middle of a very different throne room, like the one he was in before. The air tasted staler, there, but Steven didn’t really notice anything... Different, at that time. The room just seemed... Empty. Usually he could at least find White sitting on her throne, if not Blue or Yellow.

But he didn’t find them. They found him, and they... They thought he was an imposter. And in a way, he kinda was? But he was also not really one? Steven just found himself kinda... Complicated.

And now, here he was, on a spaceship, looking into an endless abyss of stars. Away from his home, the Diamonds after him and probably going to kill him, and... he just... Felt broken, emotionally. He didn’t know what to do.

He’d always had his Pearl, to care for him, to help him, to talk to, but now... Now she’s gone. He wasn’t even going to think about what was going to happen to her, he just... Kept that out of his mind.

Jasper stared at the screen, before typing in a set of coordinates.

“Jasper?” The Amethyst asked, “Where are you sending us?”

“You need someone who will be able to protect us from the Diamonds,” Jasper said, “I figure the best option is the person who shattered one.”

Steven stared at Jasper, his face a mask of shock. “You’re saying,” Steven whispered, “That we should go to the person that killed me. The cult that almost shattered pearl?”

Jasper silently began to set up the engines to jump back to hyperspace. 

“Why,” Steven asked, “Would we go _ there _ of all places!” Steven shouted, his eyes wide. “New Homeworld is fine and all, but the Diamonds will find us there! They’ll go and hunt us down until we’re shards!”

“I’m not one to agree with Pink here, but she’s right!” Amethyst said, “We’re in the middle of nowhere space, they won’t find us out here!”

“We need to go back,” steven injected, “To get my Pearl!”

Jasper stared at the Amethyst, “8XM, you’re forgetting something here- New homeworld was never finished.”

The Amethyst interjected as Jasper turned to talk to Steven, “I’m sorry, what? What do you mean it never finished?”

Jasper pointed back to Steven, “Pink is dead in this universe. The planet we called Old Homeworld was simply called Homeworld. Put two and two together.”

Steven stared at his Jasper blankly. “You’re saying that they never completed the colony, aren’t you? But why would they leave the planet abandoned?”

The Amethyst stared at jasper blankly, “But... But they wouldn’t let something like that happen, right? They would have done something, Idunno...”

Steven turned to the Amethyst, his pink eyes blank. “Blue is Vindictive. White is decisive. Yellow is efficient. I was the merciful one.” He turned out to the far side of the ship, where the projector showed the empty abyss of space, the stars flickering in the endless sky. “If I was killed...”

He didn’t know what they would do. But he knew, that if anyone discovered what he was, he would die. If an entire society of gems did what he did, they would die. No matter the cost.

He felt that familiar weight drop into his stomach. He didn’t want to think about all the gems the diamonds hurt. But the best hope he had was with them. And that was ignoring a second problem- Steven had to eat.

Pearl had had most of his fruits. Jasper had three tucked in her gem, but Steven would have to eat. His choices were to travel back to the Zoo, or to head to Earth and hope there was something to eat there. Oh stars above this wasn’t sitting well in his stomach.

“Fine,” steven said, “Take us to earth.”

“Hold- Hold up there, Pink. You’re saying we’re gonna send you right to folks that’ll probably just shatter you again?”

Steven nodded, as he sat down as the two gems set his course for earth.

“I mean- Well, that doesn’t sound smart to me, but I’m pretty much all clear on that front. You’re funeral.”

* * *

Steven groaned, most of his body hurting. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was something he wasn’t entirely unused to. He groaned as he climbed off the ground, things hurting and a faint tingling sensation of a disruption field lingering in his bones. Steven slowly rose up, worry about connie like a knot in the chest. It took him a minute to realize where he was, seeing the hole in the back of the barn. Memories from Stevonnie flooded into him as he began to limp around the barn, looking for connie.

Steven was worried, for a wide array of reasons, as to what was going on. The problems with this earth, the Barn, the disruption field, Garnet attacking- That mattered a lot less than getting to connie and making sure she was safe.

Steven got to the front of the yard, an explosion of dust tossing Garnet's gems (?) into the ground, as steven looked to Amethyst in the distance, tired from what was clearly a brief but brutal fight. Steven sighed in relief at Amethysts safety, before returning to connie’s side. 

“You okay?” Steven asked, holding out his hand to her.

Connie groaned, attempting to lean on her arm to howl in pain, steven desperately trying to lift her back up. He watched as connie set it, and he gave it a kiss to have it heal. This wasn’t something they liked doing often- to describe it as uncomfortable was a bit simplistic, but stars was it hard to talk about this kinda thing with people.

“What-” connie muttered, “Was Garnet doing attacking us?”

Steven shook his head, “I don’t know- She’s usually so calm, but I couldn’t even say anything.”

Amethyst walked up to the edge of the barrier, “Yo, dudes, what’s up with this thing? Why is it around the barn?”

Steven helped connie to his feet as he looked at it, “I don’t know. Why is the barn even here, anyway? Shouldn’t little homeworld be here by now?”

Amethyst shrugged, “I mean, we might just be at some random barn on a different continent, or just some other barn.”

Steven shook his head, looking at the building, “No, this is my dad’s barn. I can feel it. Just give me a minute to...”

Steven watched, as a young kid stepped out with a glowing white spear, pointed right at Steven’s face. Grey hair, white eyes, and shaking like a dog. “Don’t hurt her,” he whimpered, “Please...”

“Woa, whoa, it’s okay, it’s, it’s okay,” steven said, kneeling down and looking at the kid. Stars, he looked so familiar, “I’m sorry if I scared you, I’m just... Kinda scared myself.”

Steven held out his hand to him, “I’m Steven. Steven Universe.”

The white-haired kid paused, before slowly holding out his own hand. “I’m... I’m Steven.”

Steven Universe didn’t notice the tear that fell down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's most of what I have on-hand. We'll have to see how much further I can manage to take this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is scared, Pink is annoyed, and the Stevens are very awkward at being family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time. Stories are hard to write, and I'm not sure how it'll continue. I have things I want to happen, but I'm not sure when it'll happen, and it'll take time to get there.

Rose and Pearl stared at the wreckage of the ship. It was a wonderful, intricate thing, shattered into bits of steel and gemstone, the fires within cloaking the air with a dense smoke.

It was also something that only Homeworld could have made. It bore the marks of the Diamonds on nearly every inch, a trio of diamonds etched into what was some kind of floor. She silently ran her fingers across them. Three Diamonds. Well, they had gotten over her quickly.

“Why did they come back?” Rose whispered, “Wasn’t what they did cruel enough?”

Rose bit back a snarl, as she stared at the engine, her hands leaving imprints in the console. She thought she was done _ .  _ She thought this was  _ over _ , that all the pain, all the suffering, no more,  _ no more _ would come. She thought it was Done.

“Never again,” she snarled, “I won’t let them do this again.”

She turned to the engine, her vision blurry, “I won’t let them take anyone from me again. This is my  _ home. _ This is my  _ Place. _ This is  _ mine. _ ”

She felt the console crack underneath her fingers, the last lights flickering out. She lifted the console from the battered bit of steel it clung to, and threw it at the engines core.

Pearl slowly picked herself from the ground, the air foggy with dust. Pearl wasn’t really too familiar with engines, but she remembered using the stuff a couple of times with Pearl to mask her history from Garnet- a trick they found for fooling Sapphires that might have trailed them. Pearl slowly rose up, staring at the clearing coated in the brown patina, looking at the wreckage of the ships wreckage. There really wasn’t even an engine left, after what she did. 

She sighed, walking up to the pillar of grass that stood in front of the metal rock, reaching her hand through to Rose, “Rose? Rose! It’s okay, they’re running, they’re hiding.”

There was a moment of quiet between the two gems, before a cold, emotionless word reached her tongue. “What.”

“They’re trying to hide, Rose. Like we did, remember?”

Behind the curtain of grass, Rose lifted her head, turning it around in surprise, before parting the grass in front of her, blinking, as if noticing the dirt for the first time. She looked exhausted, tired and anxious. It wasn’t a look Rose wore often, and she only wore it when alone with Pearl. 

“We still have to find them,” Rose started, “We don’t know why they’re running, or who’s chasing after them- If whoever is chasing them is still coming, we’re going to have to deal with them.”

Pearl nodded, holding out her hand. Rose took it, before wrapping the gem in a hug.

“We’ll get through this?” Pearl asked.

Rose nodded. She had to. 

* * *

Steven led the procession of gems down the black pathway, slowly climbing up the hill as his two gems tried to figure out where they were.

“And I’m telling you,” Jasper said, “That if they were to have a base of operations on this planet, they would place it somewhere they would get noticed by the locals.”

“You don’t get rebellion, stickler-” The off-colored amethyst said, “If they were having a rebellion, then they’ve set up places where they wouldn’t look. I’m just saying, if we want to find them, we should head to my Kindergarden. Who in all the Stars would look in a depleted Kindergarden.”

The jasper shook her head, “No, Rose caught the attention of the diamonds, if she survived, she probably stood up in the open and fought them to a standstill.”

Steven muttered to himself, “I mean, she cut down a ruby squad barehanded, I don’t think she needed to worry about attention.”

The three of them continued walking in silence. Steven breathed in the air- It tasted so... Different, to the air on homeworld. Sweet, like food, but also light, like hair. This earth... it was bizarre, but beautiful. He really... He just felt stunned. So much going on, like that oddly melodious chirping that he heard. Where did that come from? What was making that happen.

“Shut up!” Jasper shouted to a nearby tree. Things started fluttering out from it to the sky, the chirping increasing threefold before quieting. Jasper turned back to her diamond, “Steven, where do you think this path will even lead us?”

Steven paused near the crest of a hill, looking up the black stone.

“I don’t know.”

Jasper paused, and nodded.

“I’m sorry,” 8XM said, “But that’s a pile of dust.”

Jasper turned her head to the Amethyst, her helm forming on her head in an instant, “How  _ Dare _ you speak to my Diamond that-”

“She’s literally leading us nowhere!” She snarled, “We could have had better luck contacting Rose if we stayed by the crash site!”

“We could also have been more easily  _ ambushed _ . If we stayed there, she would have shattered us. No talk, no parley, just us in  _ shards _ .”

“Maybe you two, but I’m willing to bet they wouldn’t have laid a finger on my head. I’m not some untested clod like you, I’ve actually done some fighting before.”

Jasper paused, the helmet vanishing from her head. “We’re stuck in the middle of nowhere, on a nowhere planet abandoned by all gemkind, and you think that we’ll be able to bash our way out of this? I might be the perfect quartz, but I know that we couldn’t face a war-trained Rose Quartz. We need to avoid it, if we can.”

The amethyst snapped, “Well then maybe we should have just sat there and waited for her to get there, instead of letting your diamond drag us away like the clod she-”

Steven paused, turning around, “For the- Look, I’m sorry, okay? We’re stuck in the middle of nowhere, on a backwater planet, we don’t know where anything is, so what options do we have? Do we even know if Rose Quartz is alive?”

He turned to the other two gems silence falling on each.

“Look, listen to this place! It’s a wonderful world full of bizarre things, and you guys are just snapping at each other, over and over, and I’m tired of it! I get this is stressful, I get this is overwhelming, but shut up and help me figure out what to do from here or stay behind, because I’m-”

At that point, a car crashed into Steven.

* * *

Steven stared at the large gem, with it’s brown hair and pink jacket, and a star on his chest. He looked to the larger, slightly more terrifying Connie that stood next to him, then to the Amethyst that had tried to shatter Garnet. Steven started shaking, “W-Why did you attack Garnet. Why do you have my name. Why- This is... This isn’t homeworld, you- you won’t take me away from here, I don’t-”

“Whoah, whoa,” The curly-haired gem said, holding his hand up in a motion of supplication, “I’m- I’m not a homeworld gem. I’m the son of Rose Quartz, like you’re the son of White Diamond.”

“R-Rose-” Steven whimpered, “has a son?... But... But how?...”

“Well,” the gem began with a rehearsed pace, “when a Man and a Woman love each other very much-”

Steven heard laughter come from inside the barn, as he just... Began to chuckle at the absurdity of it. It eventually turned to a wholesale laugh, as he fell over crying, laughing, and just... Feeling like things have just gone crazy. Garnet was poofed, Amethyst was evil, there’s a large gem in a leatherman trying to be his friend

“I-” Steven began, trying to hold back the laughter, “I know how that works. But, I mean- I’m a gem, right? I’m White Diamond, right?”

The large gem looked at Steven with a very blank look. “No.”

There was a brief moment of silence as the gem looked at Steven, concerned.

“I mean... I suppose it’s kinda hard to verify, but take it from me, you’re not White. You’re Steven, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“So I’m... a Steven?”

“Uh...” The taller gem looked to Connie who just shrugged, before looking to Steven, “I mean, you’re kinda just... Yourself. We just share the same name, because I think we’re kinda alternate versions of each other? Like, instead of Rose sacrificing her physical form to create me, White did.”

Steven paused, before he touched his fist to his lips, “Actually that’s really weird. I’ve met White, she was never really... Into, organics. She’s just generally judgemental, honestly, so it’s kind of weird that she’d have a kid.”

The smaller Steven, Steven had to figure out what to call him, just kinda stared at him. “But I thought... I was?... But... I thought gems didn’t have kids?... Don’t we come out of the ground?”

Steven paused, as things began to click. “You... didn’t dad explain this to you?”

Steven jr paused, “You had a dad?”

Steven stared at Jr, feeling overwhelmed. Stars, he didn’t know how he would handle himself if he didn’t have the Gems, or even if he didn’t have his dad. Stars, this was just... A lot.

“I... yes.”

Thankfully, at that point Sapphire’s gem started glowing, saving Steven from having to do more awkward explaining to a younger version of himself about himself. Which was just... Overwhelming, because Steven had a younger brother, and he didn’t really know how to raise a younger brother, and-

At that point, Sapphire, still half formed, threw dirt in Stevens eyes.

“Gah!”


End file.
